Natural Weaponry
The power to utilize weapons that are a natural part of one's own body. Sub-power of Weaponized Body and Organic Constructs. Variation of Weapon Manipulation. Capabilities The user possesses some form of natural weaponry, including claws, fangs, horns, beaks, clubbed tails, etc., and knows how to use them. Variations * Antler Protrusion * Beak Protrusion * Blade Retraction * Blade Shifting * Bone Spike Protrusion * Claw Retraction * Drill Protrusion * Engine Protrusion * Enhanced Bite ** Fang Retraction * Gun Protrusion * Hoof Protrusion * Horn Protrusion * Nail Manipulation * Natural Weaponry Projection ** Bone Spike Projection ** Feather Projection ** Needle Projection ** Spike Projection * Pincer Claw * Pincer Grip ** Scissor Protrusion * Prehensile Arm Parts * Prehensile Feet * Prehensile Legs * Prehensile Tail * Prehensile Tongue ** Weaponized Tongue * Rod Retraction * Saw Protrusion * Sharp Body * Spike Protrusion * Tentacle Extension * Trunk Protrusion * Tusk Protrusion * Weaponized Tail ** Clubbed Tail ** Sharp Tail ** Stinger Tail * Wheel Retraction * Wing Blades * Venom Secretion ** Stinger Protrusion *** Retractable Stinger ** Venomous Claws ** Venomous Fangs ** Venomous Tongue Associations * Animal Imitation * Animal Morphing * Body Manipulation ** Blood Manipulation ** Bone Manipulation * Dermal Armor * Elemental Mimicry * Organic Constructs * Organic Weaponry * Organic Combat * Selective Limb Empowerment * Weapon Creation * Weapon Manipulation * Weapon Transformation * Weaponized Body Limitations *Unless the user can retract them, weaponry is very obvious. *Upgrading the weaponry may be complicated or impossible. Known Users See Also: Anatomy Arsenal and Natural Weapon. Gallery 347053-170187-razorsharp.jpg|Raelene Sharp/Razorsharp (DC Comics) has the ability to transform her limbs into razor sharp metal. File:Haley_Razorsharp_Prime_Earth_002.jpg|Haley/Razorsharp (DC Comics) File:Tao_Pai_Pai's_Hair_Attack.gif|Mercenary Tao Pai Pai (Dragon Ball) using his braided hair as a whip. Natural Weaponry by Spider-Man & Ero.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man vs. Ero, the Other (Marvel Comics) Wolverine - Daken.jpg|Akihiro Daken (Marvel Comics) File:X23001_cov.jpg|Laura Kinney/X-23 (Marvel Comics) File:Marrow_(Sarah)_(Earth-616)_Weapon_X_Vol_2_19_Textless.jpg||Marrow (Marvel Comics) Claws By Sabretooth.jpg|Victor Creed/Sabretooth (Marvel Comics) File:Sauron2.jpg|Karl Lykos/Sauron (Marvel Comics) Kimimaro Kaguya.gif|Compressing his bones into a drill, Kimimaro (Naruto) can use Tessenka no Mai: Hana/Dance of the Clematis: Flower. DeathsOfIanStone3.jpg|Harvesters like Ian Stone (The Deaths of Ian Stone) can create blades of varying lengths on the ends of their arms. Ken Kaneki's turn (Tokyo Ghoul).gif|Ghouls such as Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) possess a Kagune, an organ that serves as their natural weapon... Ken Kaneki's turn 2 (Tokyo Ghoul).gif|...with the Rinkaku-type Kagune taking the form of tentacles at the waist... Touka's_crystalized_kagune.png|...the Ukaku-type Kagune taking the form of wings at the shoulders... Naki.png|...the Koukaku-type Kagune taking the form of a shield-like protrusion from the shoulder blade... Koma_kagune_1.png|...and the Bikaku-type Kagune taking the form of a tail. Chimera claws.GIF|Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) ruthlessly using her sharp nails to tear apart an enemy soldier. File:Demon_inuyasha_.jpg|Inuyasha (Inuyasha) Sesshomaru's Poison Claws.gif|Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) Migi & Shinichi.gif|Migi (Parasyte) generating a blade. Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype Series) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Kickin Hawk ov.jpeg|Kickin Hawk (Ben 10: Omniverse) UltimateHumungousaur.jpg|Ultimate Humungousaur (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries